Sólo tú
by Zeth-Ren05
Summary: Alibaba estaba muy agradecido por conocer a sus amigos, pero se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Aladdin significaban algo más. AliAla. AlibabaXAladdin.


Hola! bueno este es el primer fic y oneshot que subo (también que termino :'3) de mi manga/anime favorito Magi :) espero sea de su agrado y sin más que decir les dejo para que lean.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka

 **Pareja:** AlibabaXAladdin (AliAla)

* * *

 **Sólo tú**

—¡Mira Alibaba-kun! Este tiene un aspecto raro, pero sabe muy bien.

Vio que el magi extendía su brazo con una especie de brocheta —¿en serio?— se acercó para darle una mordida al alimento —¡tienes razón, sabe genial!— le dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

—También pruébalo Mor-san —le extendió la brocheta que tenía en su otra mano. La chica la tomo y comenzó a comerla —¿esta buena verdad?— la pelirroja asintió mientras seguía comiendo.

—Sindria es un hermoso país — decía alegre Aladdin quien terminaba su brocheta.

—Sí, es tan prospero y todos son tan felices— sintió una nostalgia al pronunciar esto, habían pasado muchas cosas antes de llegar ahí, unas felices y otras dolorosas las cuales definitivamente nunca olvidaría,la voz del peliazul interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Los fuegos artificiales comenzarán pronto, deberíamos buscar un buen sitio para verlos.

Medito durante un segundo —creó que conozco un buen lugar. Es por aquí— señalaba uno de los edificios a lo lejos.

Sus amigos asintieron, para luego seguirle. Las calles se encontraban llenas de personas que festejaban, riendo, bailando, comiendo, bebiendo, haciendo música, era un ambiente bastante agradable, el estilo de vida de los tres ahora era distinto a como era antes.

Subieron al techo del edificio el cual proporcionaba una bella vista panorámica. —¡Wow! Desde aquí se ve casi todo.

—Les dije que conocía un buen lugar —respondió con orgullo el rubio mientras se sentaba.

Aladdin asintió y se sentó a su derecha, luego le señalo a Morgiana un lugar a su lado para que se sentara. La chica se sentó —¡Me encanta estar con ustedes!— dijo muy alegre mientras tomaba el brazo de ambos.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del rubio, a él también le gustaba compartir el tiempo con sus amigos. Si no fuera por Aladdin ahora mismo seguiría trabajando transportando mercancía, y nunca hubiera podido conquistar una celda.

Una luz subío hacia el cielo y luego exploto mostrando un color rojo, sucesivamente otras también comenzaron a subir, eran de distintos colores. Observaban muy atentos y admirados el festival de luces que iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

 **. . .**

—¡Este ha sido un día muy divertido ! — el niño daba pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba por el pasillo del palacio.

—También agotador —decía Alibaba mientras se estiraba — Debes estar cansada Morgiana, será mejor que vayas a descansar

—No lo estoy, pero me toca entrenar a primera hora, así que seria lo mejor— dijo la fanalis —hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Mor-san

—Que duermas bien Morgiana

Se despidió, para luego dirigirse por el pasillo que llegaba a su habitación. El magi y su candidato siguieron caminando rumbo a sus cuartos.

—Sindria es increíble

—Sí, el tío Sinbad ha fundado un gran país

—Ha tenido grandes aventuras y conquistado varias celdas, ha logrado mucho

—También ha sido gracias al apoyo que ha recibido de sus amigos.

Alibaba medito sobre aquellas palabras, Sinbad había llegado lejos en parte por sus amigos, y él también era apoyado por los suyos, estos le habían dado el coraje para seguir, realmente agradecía el haberlos conocido especialmente a Aladdin.

Pararon en la puerta de la habitación del magi —entonces ya te vas a dormir— menciono un poco desanimado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

El peliazul le quedo viendo un momento —aun no tengo sueño, así que podemos platicar un rato

—Esta bien — decía feliz, mientras el peliazul le indicaba que pasara.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Aladdin, era amplia al igual que la suya, tenía esos detalles que adornaban todo el palacio, a diferencia de la suya ésta tenía un balcón con una excelente vista. Aladdin se tumbó sobre la cama y Alibaba se recostó a su lado, podía olerse el aroma del menor por todos lados.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

—Presupuesto

—En ese entonces pensé que no eras más que un niño raro que me traería problemas— Aladdin hizo un puchero —Ha ha, pero ahora se que me equivoque, eres alguien misterioso de alguna forma, y me has ayudado bastante, incluso cuando estaba en Balbad

—Tu también me has ayudado, me has enseñado muchas cosas que desconocía, te agradezco por todo eso.

—Vamos no es para tanto—se avergonzó un poco el rubio.

El magi hizo una divertida sonrisa— yo también pensé que eras alguien raro y con mala suerte.

 **. . .**

—Sabes Aladdin...

—¿Que sucede Alibaba-kun?

—Desde que te conocí, siempre me has apoyado, me has guiado cuando me he desviado, y has estado ahí para mí en los momentos difíciles... — se sentó y volteo hacia el peliazul — Quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy especial para mi, y no se que es lo que haría si no te tuviera a mi lado...— dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

Aladdin le miro y luego le dio una dulce sonrisa —tu también eres muy especial para mí Alibaba-kun...—dijo somnoliento mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

El mayor se dio cuenta que estaba dormido y le contempló durante unos momentos, aquel niño se había vuelto alguien muy importante para él lo que poco a poco le había llevado a desarrollar un sentimiento más allá de la amistad. Se acercó un poco al peliazul que se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente entre los cojines de la cama.

\- Si te dijera lo que realmente siento, no se si lo entenderías... yo...- se decía a si mismo. Se acercó poco a poco al rostro del menor, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara, podía notar aquella piel blanca, las pestañas largas y de un color totalmente oscuro, y sus labios rosas los cuales estaban semiabiertos, creaba un hermoso escenario. Deposito en la mejilla del magi un pequeño beso en el que pudo sentir su piel suave y cálida.

—Te amo Aladdin — dijo en un susurro.

Se dispuso a levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación cuando sintió que le jalaron de la ropa. Al voltear sus labios se encontraron con los del menor, los cuales eran más pequeños y suaves, sintió las manos del peliazul que tomaban su rostro y le atraían más hacia el, sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por aquel dulce beso que el magi le proporcionaba. Luego de unos momentos el niño alejo su rostro, el rubio noto que tenía la cara llena de rubor, y él también estaba comenzando a sentir como la temperatura subía por sus mejillas.

El menor le miraba directo a los ojos — Yo también te amo Alibaba-kun — le escucho decir mientras este le daba una bella sonrisa.

Ante esto Alibaba envolvió con sus brazos el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su magi — no quiero perderte... no te vayas de mi lado— dijo acompañado de unas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su cara.

Aladdin correspondió al abrazo poniendo sus brazos sobre la amplia espalda del rubio—eso no pasara, siempre estaré ahí para tí— decía mientras se acurrucaba en su cuerpo y recostaba su cabeza en su pecho, la fragancia de Alibaba comenzaba a impregnarse en el lugar.

Las lágrimas del rubio comenzaron a cesar y abrazo aun más al peliazul, ahora Aladdin era lo más importante en su vida y le provocaba terror el tan solo pensar que podría llegar a perderlo y no poder estar más a su lado. El menor noto la preocupación y suavemente comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del muchacho.

—No tienes de que preocuparte —le dijo con una dulce y suave voz al oído —porque eres el único en mi corazón...sólo tú...

 _Fin_

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí :D ojala les haya gustado, y disculpen por cualquier error en la redacción x3

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
